Rebellion
by TheMagicTeam
Summary: Lives clash when an old force are sought to be extinguished as the ministry attempt to prevent a further wizarding war.
1. Chapter 1

Lexi! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Regan was rushing around, grabbing her bags, throwing them in the trunk of the pulsar.

"I don't see why we need to drive. You're of age! Why can't we apparate!"

"It doesn't work that way stupid. Grab Chrissy and lets go." Lexi shoved the snowy owl into the back seat and jumped in the passenger side. Regan stepped on the gas and tore out of the street. "See this is why I told you to pack yesterday, it is not my fault if you miss the train." She rolled her eyes and sunk back in her seat. Lexi was different to her brother. He followed the rules, dressed neatly. A Gryffindor, a straight A student, passed his exams with flying colours, an infamous Auara. Lexi was... Lexi. the exact opposite. She passed all her exams but not with brilliant games. She was impulsive, reckless.

"Would Dad be angry if I wasn't in Gryffindor?" Lexi was worried. She hardly spoke with her father. He would never admit it but she knew he secretly blamed her for her mother's death. Who was she kidding, it was her fault. She died giving birth to her. She killed her own mother.

"I wouldn't know." Regan shrugged and carried on navigating the streets of London. "He's a muggle. What would he care?" Of course, mechanics wouldn't care what house their murderous daughter were sorted into. Regan stopped driving and turned to Lexi. "Anyway, it doesn't matter; you'll be put where you belong."

The roads were packed with muggles trying to arrive at work at time, to get to where they needed to be. Out of nowhere, a red mini came hurtling around the corner. The car stalled as Regan tried desperately to move them out of the way. The car refused to start and Regan reached over Lexi, wand outstretched. "PROTEGO!" The mini slammed into the side of the car and sent them both flying forward. Regan's wand flew from his hand and his head snapped against the steering wheel. Lexi's trunk rattled in the boot and Chrissy was squawking in her cage as she was thrown around the car. And then Lexi's world went black.

Something was nudging Lexi's shoulder, whispering in her ear. The sound slowly got louder and clearer as the nudging grew stronger. "Hello? Can you hear me?" She felt herself waking up further. Where was she? Where was Regan? Why was Chrissy...? Chrissy squawking. Headlights. The mini bending in half. Lexi's eyes flew open and struggled to focus on the face that was leaning over her. "My name is Teddy Lupin. Can you hear me?" Lexi moved her head in something that she thought resembled a nod. "Can you remember your name?" She tried to sit up and Teddy jumped to support her back and slowly move her upright. "Careful, slowly."

"Lexi. My name is Lexi." He nodded and murmured something under his breath. "Stand up slowly, come with me. We've missed the train but we can fly."

"Regan... Where's Regan? Where's my brother?" Lexi couldn't see him anywhere. The mini was broken in two; her trunk and Chrissy had been moved out of the way of the wreck and onto the sidewalk. Teddy helped Lexi to her feet and led her to a Nissan which was waiting on the corner.

"They've taken him to St. Mungo's. He was pretty torn up. But we have to get to Hogwarts or we'll miss the sorting. He'll be fine. He's safe." She was too dazed to argue with him and followed along blindly. An ageing woman sat in the driver's seat and winked at her as she climbed in the back while Teddy loaded Lexi's luggage in the boot. She sat Chrissy's cage on her lap and tried not to cry. She didn't want to go to Hogwarts with the strange boy with the blue hair. She wanted to find Regan, to make sure he was okay. For the first time in years, Lexi wanted her brother.

"Niamh-Alexia O'Callaghan." The Professor called her name from the scroll and she made my way to the stool. She lowered the hat onto her head and it sparked to life.

"AH! An O'Callaghan! Your brother was a great student, a great wizard. A Gryffindor. But I sense that you are very different. Oh, you will be difficult. Too bold to be a Hufflepuff. No, not a Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw? Hmmm, no. So, like another great wizard, the choice between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Both great houses, both deserving." The whole hall went quiet. Everyone was waiting. The silence grew until it engulfed the entire room. Under her breath she whispered. She knew what her choice was. She didn't want to be compared to her brother. She wanted to start fresh. He was gone. Lexi knew he was dead. She would forget him, she would forget them all. She would be her own family. After all, she was a murderer. She had killed her mother and it was her own fault that Regan had died. Lexi knew where she belonged."SLYTHERIN!" She smiled as the witch removed the hat from her head and she went to join the other first years at the Slytherin table. Teddy waved at her from the table across the hall and smiled back. His hair had turned a fire-engine red and his eyes were glowing purple. A hand extended across the table towards her."Mikhail." She shook his hand and giggled at his strong Russian accent.

"Lexi."


	2. Chapter 2

Estel's arm seared as a rogue spark leapt from the burning log. The small burn hurt him more than it should have. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes , before resting the small old fire iron on the hearth. "You Idiot" Melian snickered, lying lazily on one couch, as Estel retreated to read on the other. Morwen looked over her shoulder from the small kitchen at her two children, relaxing in the cosy parlour of their old cottage, tucked away under the heavy grey clouds in rural Wales. They were strikingly similar in looks, typical Llewellyns - Tall slender builds, long, blonde straight hair - but Estel's quiet nature was not at all like Melian's. She was more bold, fiery spirited. Morwen was used to their quiet bickering. It was almost a comfort to her, a fixture in their life.

There was a knock at the door. Morwen took her mug from the bench and sauntered to the front of the house, put one hand on the old iron handle and pulled the door open. Her innards turned to ice. Estel and Melian were rocked with fear. Unnatural fear. Fear instilled by the presence of the three towering men at the door. Paralysing fear. Except they weren't really men. At least, not anymore. Morwen was frozen in the stare of their white eyes. She could see a fourth one lying dead in the expanse of their garden. But only one. Their charms had not worked. A sadistic smile slowly grew on one of the men's faces. His sickly pale skin was drawn taut in his cheeks. His arm snapped at Morwen from beneath his ancient grey robes, caught her by the throat, and threw her across the room one-handed. She careened into a cabinet with sickening force. The distorted man-thing had moved impossibly fast - Morwen had only got the door half open. Her cup shattered on the floor beside her. Estel couldn't help but look at the fragments, horrified. It took one step into the room, and stared into Estel's brilliant green eyes. He knew what they were. His mother had told him, and so had Melian. Leeches. But he wasn't supposed to ever see any; it wasn't even winter yet. That's when they were supposed to be strongest. They were little more than an obscure myth to him, a scary bedtime story. Men reduced to twisted fiends that had plagued the Llewellyns for hundreds of years. They were forgotten weapons of the Ministry of Magic, long before they were called that.

"Run!" screeched Melian, having somehow stirred herself from the trance of terror. In an instant she was on her feet. Estel could not take his eyes away, let alone move. He urged his body to get up, to move his legs, and run like hell. But it would not obey. "Get up, you idiot!" Melian yanked his arm and dragged him frantically through the hall. The figure behind them drew out a wand and grunted with a smile. It started running after them. Melian and Estel burst out the back door. He was further from them now. He felt control over his body returning to him. Melian slammed the door behind them."To the woods!" She screamed, breathless from sheer terror. Estel craned his head to see the sturdy oak door behind them shatter, like glass. The three leeches erupted from the doorway, chasing them through the empty plain behind the house. A black cloud flew from one of their wands. "Protega Horriblis!" Estel held his wand in a death grip and flicked his wrist, dissolving the cloud in air. Melian had not seen it coming. She was focused on the tree line ahead of them, hoping against hope they would get there alive - and then get out again. She threw her arm behind her. "Impedimenta!" The leeches did not even stumble. If anything, they ran faster. Adrenaline carried Melian and Estel into the woods at last. They ran either side of a tree, jumping over roots with fluency. This was their playground. They knew it better than the inside of their home. Many hours they had whittled away in here. Estel did not want death to assail his sanctuary. The trees gave them some cover from their chasers, still in earshot. They rushed past the blur of brown and green, crackling the foliage. The trees were getting denser, and the leeches closer. Estel glanced across at Melian's desperate face - She felt death impeding on them. She aimed her wand at a tree as she ran past it and shouted "Mobiliarbus!". The thick pine tree was torn from the ground, and hovered. She waited until the leeches were nearly run past it, and brought it crashing down upon them. She actually managed to crush one - she had actually killed one of them. And if she could kill one, she could take out the other two, Estel hoped.

But they had ran off sideways, disappearing from sight. Melian slowed to a halt, weary that they might have circled in front of them. Estel finally caught up with his body. He was in sublime shape, but the fear had squeezed the air from his chest and he struggled to breath. He didn't even have time to think about his mother, but the leeches had left her alone and come straight after them. What if she was…no. She couldn't be. People don't just get murdered in their homes by undead wizards, it was surreal, Estel was bewildered. He could hear his own frantic panting, and Melian's too, which was worrying. Because that meant they couldn't hear the leeches' footsteps, nor see them either. Estel looked across at Melian's desperate, fierce expression, scanning ahead of her for their chasers.

Behind her! One ran out from a tree at Melian, and Estel aimed his wand over her shoulder. "Avis!" An army of bright vibrant birds erupted and manifested themselves between Melian and the leech, obscuring her and Estel. This gave them enough time to start running again, but the second one had apparated in front of them. Black tendrils rushed at Estel with a manic hiss. He barely had time to get up a defensive charm, but that couldn't stop him getting knocked off his feet. "Estel!" Melian cried, but there was nothing she could do. They were both chasing her now; they didn't see Estel as much of a threat, so she kept running, toward Estel's pond.

Estel gingerly stood up, knowing he was safe for now. But Melian; he should run after them, and help her. It was the obvious right thing to do, but as he straightened up he hesitated to move his feet. He knew he should go, be brave and heroic. But this was real life; his brain told him no, because quite simply, he didn't want to die. But he didn't want Melian to die either, and if she did, they would probably come back and kill him too. They didn't just kill you - they drained your magic ability, like a dementor drawing out your soul. He slowly moved his legs, stirred to a hesitant jog, towards Melian and the pond. Kaisa, his swan, had already fled from it.

"Stupefy! Reducto! Immobulus!" Melian fought passionately, but she was being walked backwards at the far edge of the water. Most wizards would've been blown to bits by her flurry of attacks, but leeches were not like most wizards. They were weakening, slowly, but they were still only toying with her, forcing her to retreat around the edge of the large pond. Estel crept to watch from the opposite side. He should do something, he knew. But what could he possibly do to fight them? If Melian couldn't do it, how could he? "At least one of them's putting up a fight." An iron voice taunted behind a grin, speaking at last. "Flipendo!" Melian cast in vain, and held her wand ready to defend herself."I hope the other Llewellyn's are as feisty as you." He cackled with his partner. Melian stared fiercely into their eyes, which were nothing but whites - no iris, not even a pupil. But she paused, her expression wavered, and they saw a new fear in her. "Unless," he realised, "you're the last one!" his tone mocking the revelation. "The great House Llewellyn, reduced to a teenage girl!" He laughed with stones in his voice, satisfied. "Estel!" she cried desperately, needing hope. She couldn't see him hiding. "One and a half teenage girls then." He tormented, taking steps towards her, completely at ease."Get the fuck out of my woods!" She roared, "Reducto!" The blast missed and blew a small hole near the other one's feet. But he did not see Kaisa flying at him. It was majestic - with fully spread wings Kaisa crashed his feet into the back of his head, sending him tumbling over the hole in the ground. He landed face down in the pond. "Flipendo!" Melian made sure he did not get up quickly, catching him completely off guard. But the first one raised it's wand and howled at Melian, sending her crashing into a tree trunk far behind her. Estel saw her bounce away and roll on the dead brown foliage like a rag doll. His chest tightened, and he managed to summon all the courage he had left, running forward. The second one was still down in the water.

Estel emerged from the trees, his elegant figure silhouetted on them. "Glacier!" He froze the pond water over with thick, solid ice. It would not be getting out alive. One left, he thought, relieved but still horrified. It advanced on a helpless Melian quickly, and lifted her easily by the throat. She felt her strength leaving her. It was like all the energy was being sucked out of her by the leech, weakening her and strengthening him. She spat in his face, but that only made him squeeze her neck harder. She could hardly thrash her legs at him. He held her up for Estel to see. His courage nearly left him, seeing the fiercest witch he knew so easily defeated. But he knew that was what it wanted him to feel, because it was afraid now, if only a little bit. He may have been right in assessing that Estel was too terrified to fight as well as he could, but he had still underestimated him. He hadn't ran away, like he thought he would. Estel made eye contact with Melian, and she gave him a hard stare. 'Do something,' her face said, 'Do something or I'll kill you before it does.' Almost using Melian as a shield, the leech continued torturing them. "How now, my boy, shall I kill her first? Or would you rather-" "Imperio." Estel spat out the word, and tried to bend all his willpower into commanding the leech, but his hand shook uncontrollably. Terror assaulted his mind and deterred him, but he held the curse for just long enough. It relaxed, and loosened its grip on Melian. She scrambled away, falling on her hands, and fled into the trees for cover. Estel couldn't hold the imperius curse any longer. He was exhausted, terrified, and the leech was strong minded. Melian was up on her feet, barely, and greeted it with a hex as it slipped back into consciousness. It was weak though, and it hardly managed to stun him. It swirled its wand around it's head violently, and then at Melian, who leapt behind a tree. A black jet poured forth and Estel watched the tree whither and die, it's leaves and branches curling up as if to hide from the horror. His sanctuary was tainted. His older sister, battered and nearly killed. And his mother - he had no idea. He levelled his wand in his now bone white hand. His blood was Llewellyn blood, and there may only have been two of them left, but they were capable of much more than ordinary wizards."Tonitrus Divum!" The leech was uttering an incantation aimed at him; and those were it's last words. A brilliant blue strike leapt from Estel's wand and smote it where it stood, crumpling as the massive boom of thunder arrived, illuminating the dreary trees.

Estel hobbled to the other side of the pond, exasperated by the magic, and sat down next to a dishevelled Melian. She heard the thunder, and knew what he had done. She hugged him, and they were finally able to recover their breath, sitting together for a long time. But they were still both afraid, too afraid to even go back to the house yet.

"How did they find us?" Estel finally asked."I don't know, but they could do it again." Her voice was subdued. "You'll have to hide somewhere until school starts. You'll be safe enough there. I'll look after myself.""Mother…" he whispered. The afternoon hadn't quite sunken in for him yet. It was just all so unreal. Even as a wizard, he was somewhat used to the unusual, but this was different. He recalled the living room: His mother flying into the cabinet, her leg bent at an unnatural angle, and the shards of her cup of tea strewn across the floorboards. "I want to see -""No." She interrupted. "Go to Lúthien's, or one of your friends, or somewhere you can stay until the school term starts. I'll send Kaisa to you, to let you know how she is." She said it with a certainty, as if she knew their mother was most definitely not dead, perhaps just unconscious. Maybe it was just wishful thinking."What about my stuff?""I'll have that sent as well." They sat together a few moments, too shocked to argue like they do. Still trying to recall everything as it happened, to make it seem more real to them. "And the bodies?" He asked quietly. Melian stood up, and looked around gingerly. "I'll burn them. Go now. You have yourself to worry about." He got up and she hugged him again, and whispered to him, "Well done." He stepped back and disapparated before her."Winter is coming." She whispered.


End file.
